Animal Crossing: Out And About
Animal Crossing: Out And About (Known in Japan as Adventures In Animal Forest) is a video game released for the Nintendo 3DS and the Nintendo Wii U, developed by Cassiopeia Studios and published by Nintendo. Out And About ''is a new and unique turn for the Animal Crossing series as it transitions into an RPG game with a dungeon crawler touch, but still remaining within its Life Simulator roots. Gameplay Unlike most ''Animal Crossing ''titles, ''Out And About ''has elements of genres like RPGs and has an open-world type of gameplay. It follows the same pattern that the previous titles had, though with greater diversity, activities, characters, venues, and more. Gameplay The player takes control of their character as they traverse the game's world and slay hostile creatures along the way. The game's system has an open-world structure and the player can freely roam around his towns and dungeons whatever ways he likes. The game is set in an isometric angle while in action but when the player is not fighting, the game's angle is the same as previous games. Battle The battle style is similar to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. On the lower right of the screen, the player party's basic status are shown like, HP(Player's Health Points) and PP(Player's Power Points) bars are shown beside the player's portrait. On the Wii-U Controller's and the 3DS' touchscreen, there are the player's skills and abilities for the player to use. Each character has a set of three abilities to be used by the player. The player can also switch characters to play, which can be useful in some situations. Character Creation Character creation is still the same as is, with Rover assisting the player. The only difference is, the player now has the power to decide what their character would really look like. The player can now choose their character's gender, face, skin tone, hair etc. Villagers Villagers remain the same as the old games. Except, they are now party members. Each type of villager has a preferred class but the player can change their classes once they would get closer to them. The player can also play as them in dungeons. In this game, the villagers will not move away, which gives the player the possibility to have all villagers. Classes A new feature in the game are classes. These are jobs that enable the character to battle in dungeons. The player can also change their classes. There are many classes in the game, classified into two groups, these are as follows: Starter Classes '''Hunter- '''Class that hunts bugs and summons them. This class has a melee combat. Uses nets as weapons. This is the class preferred by normal villagers. '''Fisher- '''Class that hunts fishes and summons them. They use fishing rods as weapons. They also have the power to grapple their target and throw them from a distance. This class has a mid-range combat. This is the class preferred by lazy villagers. '''Gardener- '''Class that summons plants and heals teammates. They use watering cans as weapons. This class mostly focuses on support. They use plants for attacking and healing. This is the class preferred by uchi villagers. '''Shooter- '''Class that shoots a variety of projectiles. They use slingshots as weapons. This class has a far-ranged style of combat. This is the class preferred by peppy villagers. '''Digger- '''Class that digs fossils and hits with shovels. They use shovels as weapons. They can resurrect fossils into dinaosaurs, using them to attack the target. This class is a mix of a melee and a mid-range combat. This is the class preferred by jock villagers. '''Fencer- '''Class that uses an umbrella as a sword. This class has a melee style of combat. They can also open the umbrella and use it as a shield. This is the class preferred by snooty villagers. '''Lumberjack- '''Class that uses axes. They cut down trees and give out big damage. They do have a slow pace though, probably because of their weapons. This is the class preferred by cranky and smug villagers. Special Classes TBA Missions Throughout the game, there will be missions given to the player that have rewards once they're completed. Missions are often posted in the town's bulletin board. Dungeons One new feature in the game is dungeons. Dungeons are areas where nefarious creatures dwell. This is where most missions happen. Dungeons that are involved in the story mostly have puzzles and rooms where treasures are located. House The game has a new system for decorating the player's house. The player now has the freedom to put his or her furniture anywhere he likes. There is also new furniture for the player to place in the house. The Happy Home Academy also returns to evaluate the player's home. The City The city returns in the game with new features and shops. It is now the area where multiplayer happens, the player can use Spotpass to go to the city and meet with other players. They can trade, battle, or explore a dungeon together. The best friend system also returns in the game with a new feature, not only can the player chat with their best friends even if they're not in the town; but now they can add their best friends as party members without connecting with them. Main Street Main Street returns in the game, with new and returning shops; such as Nook's Homes, Nookling shops, Able Sisters etc. . There is a new shop that sells furniture and assists the player's decorating. There is also a restuarant that sells food to aid the player's HP and PP and such. A new feature is the game now lets the players to manage their own shops. The player can sell anything and can set any price to their items. Villagers will occasionally visit the shop and buy items. The player also has the power to decorate the shop's interior and exterior. Story You are boarding a subway train, then suddenly Rover appears, he talks to you and this is where you can determine your character's appearance. After the procedure, Rover will ask you what town you're moving in, this is where you can name your town. Then suddenly the train stops and you and Rover get off the train, only to find hostile flower pots attacking the subway station. Rover hands you his suitcase, opening it, you'll see seven weapons, pick one, this weapon will determine your class, after you picked your weapon, you and Rover fight the creatures, after fighting them, Rover and you try to get out but you're lost, so you are forced to find the way out. '''W.I.P.' Characters DLC The game has a ton of DLCs that contain dungeons, characters, items etc. Some of them are free and some of them are paid. Super Mario Pack Contains Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, and Bowser. Power-up themed furniture, Koopa-themed items, and a model of the Mushroom Kingdom. Dungeons TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Life Simulation Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Sequels Category:Dungeon Crawler Games Category:MMO Games